Under certain tribological stress conditions, roller bearing surfaces are prone to cracking. In this case, the initiation of cracks, optionally supported tribochemically, unlike in standard roller fatigue, takes place on the surface of the track itself, and crack propagation results in the peeling off of the affected surface layers. This mechanism has a special meaning in storage that is designed for long operating times.